


You feel like home to me.

by TwoBladeBae



Category: One Piece
Genre: First Crush, First Kiss, M/M, buggy and Shanks are adorable kids, soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoBladeBae/pseuds/TwoBladeBae
Summary: Shanks and Buggy grew up on the Oro Jackson together; they’ve been best friends for as long as they can remember. But one day they start to realize that maybe they like each other a little more than just friends.——This is my piece for OP Secret Santa 2019! My partner was Lunanilla and I hope you enjoy this!
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Buggy
Comments: 11
Kudos: 134





	You feel like home to me.

Shanks had been on this ship as long as he could remember. He didn’t have many memories of before being with Roger, or if he did, he tried his best to ignore them. It wasn’t exactly a good time in his life, being an orphan. The best parts of his life were spent here on the Oro Jackson, and that’s all he ever wanted to remember. 

This is where he’d met his best friend, the blue haired boy he was searching the ship for. They had found each other just before Captain Roger did; he remembered huddling together for warmth the night before the ship docked on their island. The next thing he saw was a large man in a really cool cape kneeling down to get a better look at them. He’d wrapped the cape around their shivering bodies and carried them back to his ship to get warm, and Shanks held the memory of his warmth and the feel of his bed beneath him when he woke up the next afternoon close to his heart. It was important; it was the morning that showed him he was going to be okay. 

“Captain!” Shanks flashed a wide smile as he poked his head into the captain’s quarters, balancing on one foot and holding onto the doorway with a loose grip. 

Roger sucked in a soft breath before letting it out in a long, calculated sigh. He was counting to ten in his head, and Shanks knew, because he seemed to do it quite often when the redhead was around. He counted along with him, rocking back on his heel as he waited. 

“Yes, Shanks?” The older man looked up, giving him a smile and setting his quill down on the desk. “If you’re looking for more chocolate, it’s in the cabinet by the window. Gotta hide it from Rayleigh or else he’ll eat it all.”

The red-head glanced across the room, eyes falling on the cabinet in question. Chocolate did sound really good, and he could always share it with Buggy once he found him. He began making his way across the room to get it, hands in his pockets. 

“Have you seen Buggy?” He asked, reaching into the cabinet and pulling out a large, very nice looking chocolate bar. “I haven’t been able to find him today. Y’think he’s hiding?”

Roger only laughed. He knew exactly what was happening. He knew Buggy was hiding, and he knew why. But alas, it wasn’t his place to tell him that. He crossed his arms on the desk, giving his cabin boy a knowing smile. “Oh, probably. Have you checked the crows nest yet?”

Shanks gasped, his mouth full of chocolate as he broke into a grin. “Oh! No, I haven’t! Thanks, captain!” He tore off a piece of the chocolate bar and tossed it onto the man’s desk before rushing out of the room.

The red head stuffed the bar into his pocket before beginning the climb up to the nest, humming softly to himself as he did so. Buggy had been acting a bit strange lately, and he wasn’t quite sure why. They were normally inseparable, but the other teen had become harder to find. He pushed open the hatch and popped his head through, looking around. 

The crows nest was seemingly empty, and he was about to give up his search and head back down to his own cabin before he finally caught sight of him. Buggy was curled up on one of the padded benches by the window, his body tucked underneath a thick blue blanket. His shoulders were rising and falling in a gentle pattern and Shanks realized the teen was asleep. 

“Aw,” He let out a soft, barely audible laugh as he hefted his body up into the nest as well and slowly shut the hatch as not to disturb his friend. He sat there for a moment, pulling his chocolate bar out and taking a small bite. He couldn’t help but stare at Buggy while he slept, entranced by the way his eyelids fluttered with his dreams, the slight flush on his cheeks from the heat. “So this is where you’ve been all day…”

Shanks crawled closer to the bench, breaking off another piece of chocolate. He could feel a blush rising to his own cheeks, not unlike the one currently gracing his friend’s face. He had never realized just how... _cute_ Buggy was. It was difficult to see him when he wasn’t scowling or yelling, and he looked so peaceful like this. The young teen brought one hand up, hesitating for a moment before brushing his knuckles softly against his cheekbone. Buggy fidgeted only slightly under his touch and he smiled wide, eyes half lidded. What was this feeling? He just wanted to sit here forever and watch him, and his heart seemed to beat even faster at the thought. 

In his dazed state, it took him a good moment or two to even realized that Buggy had awoken. Buggy, however, wasn’t so slow.

“What are you doing, red hair?!” He shot up, gripping the edges of his blanket. His eyes were blown wide, cheeks darker than his own nose at this point. One moment he was dreaming about an island brimming with treasure, the next there was someone touching him!

“I-- um--” Shanks stuttered out, voice caught somewhere in his throat as he slowly crawled backwards and away from him. “I just-- I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out? I-I brought chocolate!” With this he reached back, grabbing the bar he’d accidentally sat on before holding it up, presenting it to his friend with a smile. “See?” 

Buggy pushed back against the plush surface of the bench, staring down at him with an expression of absolute mortification. Shanks had _touched him_ while he was asleep! It’s not like he didn’t want him to, he wanted nothing more than to let the other teen gently caress his cheek while they stared dreamily at each other, and-- no! He didn’t want Shanks touching him, absolutely not!

“Leave me alone!” Were the only words he was finally able to get out as he moved to get past him, climbing down from the crows nest and letting the hatch slam shut behind him. His hands shook as he made his way down the ladder, feet hitting the deck with a soft thump before they turned towards the captain’s quarters. The breeze was cold against his hot cheeks and he pulled his beanie down further, keeping his eyes down. 

“Captain?” Buggy used his shoulder to push the door open, glancing up at the man with soft eyes. “You in here?”

Roger set his quill down again, resting his chin on his palm and turning to look at the blue haired boy. “I am, wasn’t Shanks just looking for you?” 

The teen flushed darker and shut the door, rubbing his arm gently. He made his way over to the man’s desk and sat down on the floor beside him, like he used to do when he was much smaller, pulling his knees up against his chest. He stayed silent for a few moments, eyes half lidded and lips pulled into a pout. 

“Buggy, you look sad.” Roger reached down, gently rubbing the top of his head. “Which is odd because normally you’re just angry.”

Buggy puffed out his cheeks in an attempt to look less sad, but it just made him look more pouty and heartbroken than before. He sighed, turning his eyes away from his captain. 

“I yelled at Shanks,” he mumbled, nearly inaudible, but the tone of his voice gave away just how bad he felt. He pulled his knees tighter against his chest, gripping his pants. “I got so nervous, and...I couldn’t help it!” 

The captain sighed once again, pushing his chair out a bit so he could see Buggy properly. “Buggy,” he started, keeping his voice soft and gentle. “What do you feel when Shanks is near?” 

The teen whined and pulled on the fabric of his pants, trying to burrow his head against his knees to hide the blush he was getting. “I...He makes my chest feel really tight, and my heart goes crazy, and I just—” he stopped himself suddenly, chewing on his lower lip. “I want to stare at him but then he talks and I can’t do anything and I end up yelling! And then he gets sad, and I feel bad but I can’t do anything…” 

Buggy went silent then, having poured his heart out for the captain and now regretting it a little bit. 

“Buggy,” Roger climbed out of his chair, sitting down on the floor beside him. “It sounds quite a lot like the way I feel when I get around Rouge.” 

“Your wife?” He asked, looking up with wide eyes. His cheeks retained their dark flush as he bit his lip again, “What do you mean?”

The older man laughed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, rubbing him softly with one hand. “I mean...it sounds like you really like him. The way I like her...romantically. And there’s nothing wrong with that!” He gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze, “How does that sound to you, Buggy?” 

He puffed his cheeks out again as he thought it over, his heart throbbing faster in his chest. Is that what he felt for Shanks? Was it really? He liked him? 

“Well...what if I do? What do I do then?” He chewed his lip some more, trying to ignore how loudly his heart was pounding. 

Roger smiled softly, “You could tell him.” 

He froze, cheeks paling. What if he didn’t like him back? He could stand there and tell him everything just to be rejected, and he would lose his friend! 

“What if he doesn’t like me and he doesn’t want to be friends anymore?” Buggy turned his eyes back up to Roger, clouded with tears and full of fear. This was so new to him! 

“That’s just a risk you’ll have to take.” The captain smiled and rubbed his shoulder, “It’s up to you, but...I’d say he probably likes you too, from the way I’ve seen him look at you.” 

The room fell silent between them, and Buggy thought it over before nodding up at him. He moved to stand up, determined now, adjusting his hat properly.

“Thanks, Captain.” He gave him a nod before making his way out of the room, scanning the deck for signs of his red headed companion. He frowned when he realized he wasn’t there, but turned and made his way back to their shared cabin. Usually he would go back there when upset. 

As it turned out he was right, and Shanks was curled up in his hammock when he returned to their room. He shut the door behind him and took a deep breath, walking over to him. 

“Shanks.” 

It took a moment for him to respond, his hand reaching out from under the blanket to grab his straw hat before he finally sat up. He placed it on his head, turning to face him. “Buggy.” 

The teen paused, noticing the other teen’s puffy red eyes and realizing that Shanks had been crying in here while he was talking to Roger. He swallowed hard and took a few courageous steps forward. 

“Shanks, I...I’m sorry I yelled at you!” He clenched his fists at his side, trying to keep his courage up. “I didn’t mean it, I...you startled me is all.” 

Shanks bit his lip, lowering his eyes and reaching up to hold onto the brim of his hat. He tugged it down a bit, something Buggy knew he only did when he was embarrassed. “I-I should apologize...I shouldn’t have touched you.” He swallowed hard, holding back another wave of tears, “It’s just, Buggy...I—”

“I like you!” 

The red head looked up, eyes widening, fingers getting tighter on the edges of the hat. “You...you what?” 

“That’s why I yelled, I...I panicked and that’s what happens, it got turned into anger. I think...I like you, like the way Captain likes his wife, and I’ve never felt that before and it—“ 

Buggy couldn’t finish, as Shanks had launched himself off the hammock and tackled him to the floor of their room. He wrapped his arms around his neck, burrowing against his cheek and trying to keep himself from crying. Shanks was so warm on top of him like this, he felt so comfortable...he felt like home. 

It occurred to him then that Shanks was all he’d ever known. The Oro Jackson, captain Roger, Rayleigh...none of that felt as much like home to him as Shanks did. He gripped the back of his shirt, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. “Shanks,” he started, voice shaking. “Can I kiss you?” 

Shanks nodded before he could even really think about it, pulling back just enough that he could see his face. He grinned, leaning down and making sure that his head was tilted enough that their noses wouldn’t collide, before finally pressing his lips softly against the other teen’s. 

It was a soft, but a little clumsy, and it took them a few moments to try and find the proper way to do it. But soon they fell into a gentle rhythm against one another, Buggy’s hands sliding up to cup his friend’s cheeks. 

And here, for the first time in his life, Buggy felt like he was home.   
  



End file.
